In transmitting and receiving systems , it is known to use a two-dimensional or raster scanning. This scanning has some defects, especially in orthogonal coordinate system, such as follows: Scanning along one of the coordinate axis, particularly along the Y-axis is interrupted so that the data, for example the image in television systems is transmitted in separate lines with fixed ordinates. There is no functional dependence between the tightness of scanning lines, the area of a pictured element, and the quantity of information in the transmitted image. this leads to the limitation of resolving power of the television systems. Transmission and reproduction of the image of the objects in separate lines with fixed ordinates and with synchronization in time leads to flickering of parts of the image of transmitted object. It is necessary to interrupt the beam after finishing of each line and to return the beam to its initial position by means of special units. For improving the quality of image each frame is divided in two semiframes, and because of complicated equipment the frames are not divided into a greater number of frame fragments.